Double Agents
by JessAngelus
Summary: The Scoody gang teams up with the Bones team to stop a demon. BA!
1. Chapter 1

Double Agents 

Chapter 1?

Btvs/Ats/Bones crossover

Disclaimer: I own nada! Btvs and Ats belong to the angst loving Joss Whedon. Bones belongs to the people at Fox.

Pairings: B/A! I only write B/A! It's Spike friendly though. No character bashing. But I do play with them a little. evil grin 

Summary: The Scoobies team up with the Bones team to stop a demon.

Timeline: Post "Chosen" and "Not Fade Away"

Rating: Nothing too bad. Like Pg-13 maybe…

Feedback: Yes! R&R. If you like it tell me! If you hate it tell me! Flames keep me warm at night! I'm a very opinionated BA shipper, flames are good for me!

A.N: Ok I'm not going to go into detail and do an all out prologue or anything cuz I'm lazy but here's what's happened since Not Fade Away.

The L.A gang went into battle and was starting to lose when all of a sudden , demons started exploding and dieing all around them. Soon all of the demons just vanished and the war was over. Yay! Anyway the L.A. gang tries to figure out what happened and then they saw Willow on the roof of a building near by with Buffy, Xander, and a few slayers. They leave the ally and take Gunn to the hospital. Anyway Gunn didn't die and Illeria walks around looking like Fred. Buffy, after explaining to Angel that Andrew lied about her and the Immortal, and Angel, telling her about Connor, they got back together. Oh yeah and neither Angel nor Spike Shan shooed ( A.N: Did I spell that right?) but the powers rewarded Angel with a permanent soul. Yay! They go back to Rome and live happily for several months until one day Riley called Buffy on the phone and tells her that a lot of their agents have been killed and they need new ones and if her and her friend were interested in the job. She talks it over with the gang and then tells Riley that they will do it only if Spike and Angel can too and that they are treated with respect. Riley says ok and that's how they became agents for the CIA. ( I think that's above FBI, well if it's not we can pretend.) Now the story takes place about a year later and our beloved Scooby gang is now the best team of agents the world has ever seen. Better than James Bond even! Now on with my poorly written story!

Booth and Bones investigate remains found at a construction site. Bones notices something odd about the remains and looks at Booth and says " I don't think this is human."

"What?"

"Yeah look at this bone structure. It looks…"

"This doesn't look human. I-I don't know what it looks like. Too big to be an animal."

"Thank you Mr. Obvious! It's nice to know you've got something inside that big head of yours."

" I could have left you in the lab you know. You might wanna be a little nicer."

Booth turn and call chief Kenny (A.N: I made that name up cuz I was watching South Park. I don't know too much about the show Bones cuz I've only seen like two episodes and I know absolutely nothing about the FBI or the CIA so bear with me!) over to take a look at the bones. The chief takes one look and immediately tells them that they're off the case.

"What! Why!"

"This isn't the FBI's territory. I need to call in some outside reinforcements."

Australia

"The moon's really bright out here. We've been in Australia for two weeks already and this is the first time I've noticed it." Angel said.

"Well yeah honey, that's because we've spent every night focusing on our mission and fighting demons." Buffy replied.

"Yeah that and you and Dead boy have been going at it like bunnies." Xander said.

" Shut up before I take out your other eye!" Angel snapped.

" Lighten up captain forehead." Spike said

Before Angel could reply Buffy's cell phone rang.

"Hello…" After listening for a few moments she hung up and turned to her friends and said: " We got a case in Philadelphia. Some FBI agents found a corps that doesn't look human. Potential demon, and since it was in such a public place it might mean something." She sighed. "Looks like where headed back to the states."

A.N: I'm not sure where the show takes place so we'll pretend it's in Phiadelphia. I totally butchered the whole Bones storyline. Oh well!

Sorry that was so short but that was just the first chapter. And I know this chapter was awful but I wrote this in like 15 minutes and I promise the next chapters will be wriien better! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Double Agents 

Chapter 2?

Btvs/Ats/Bones crossover

Disclaimer: I own nada! Btvs and Ats belong to the angst loving Joss Whedon. Bones belongs to the people at Fox.

Pairings: B/A! I only write B/A! It's Spike friendly though. No character bashing. But I do play with them a little. evil grin

Summary: The Scoobies team up with the Bones team to stop a demon.

Timeline: Post "Chosen" and "Not Fade Away"

Rating: Nothing too bad. Like Pg-13 maybe…

Feedback: Yes! R&R. If you like it tell me! If you hate it tell me! Flames keep me warm at night! I'm a very opinionated BA shipper, flames are good for me!

Distribution: Oooooooo if you want it take it. Just tell me where it's going.

Dedication: To my muse, and my bff Teresa. Couldn't have done this with out your help!

"Oh what a flight!" Willow exclaimed exasperated.

"Seriously way too much turbulence. Poor Angel. This didn't do anything to quell her fear of flying." Buffy said, rubbing a still trembling Angel's back in an attempt to calm him down.

"Poor Angel! What about poor Spike! I almost died." Spike barked.

Buffy groaned. "You didn't almost die Spike. You flipped over your seat. You're a vampire. Even if you have snapped you neck you wouldn't have died. But let this be a lesson to you. When the captain says fasten you seat belt, don't stand up and give him the finger and start singing 'Under the Sea'! "

"What? I was drunk… and I happen to be a fan of the 'Little Mermaid'."

They all stopped walking and stared at Spike with a look of shock on their faces.

"What! It's a good movie!"

They still stared at him, unmoving.

" Oh sod off!" he snaps at them and they resume walking.

"Alright we need to hail a couple of cabs and get to our hotel so we can get some sleep. We have to be at the FBI headquarters at 9:00 tomorrow morning. And cuz of the sunlight issue we should probably swing by and pick up our car. Any of you guys wanna do that cuz I should probably just go to my hotel room and take care of Angel. Angel are you ok, honey?"

" Huh? Um yeah I-I'm ok. Just still a little shaken up. I-I really don't like flying." Angel replied.

"Well don't worry, we're on the ground now." Buffy said soothingly.

"Yeah, you won't have to be on another plane till our next assignment." Spike piped up.

Angel stiffened and a look of panic crossed his face. Buffy shot Spike a glare that would have sent any sane demon running.

"Oh relax Peaches, it won't be so bad next time. You know unless we're flying during a storm." Spike said grinning evilly.

"Shut up Spike! Quit scaring Angel." Willow told him.

They had reached the curb and hailed two cabs. They loaded their stuff in the trunks and took off. Angel and Buffy in the first cab heading to the hotel, and Spike, Willow, and Xander in the second heading to get their high tech, necro tempered glass, government car.

Angel and Buffy got to the hotel and Angel had finally calmed. They climbed into bed and fell into a deep, jet lag fueled, sleep.

The other get to the hotel shortly after, and they too fall into a deep sleep.

8:52am FBI headquarters

Agent Booth walked in Chief Kenny's office.

"Ah. Booth good you're here. The agents from the CIA should be here shortly."

"Wait agent's' as in more than one? We don't need a whole team for this."

"Yes well I spoke to the head of the CIA and he seems to think this case is of great importance so he sent in the best there is. Under normal circumstances it would only be one or two of their best agents. But in this case their best agent won't work with out her team. But they're supposed to be some of the best too. Hand picked by miss top agent herself."

"But she won't work without her team. That seems odd. They allow this?"

"Well as I said, she's the best. What is odd is she's only 24 years old. She couldn't have been in the field long. But I have on good authority that she's a good agent and her team have high ranks and are on the clock 24/7."

"Really? That's a powerful position for such a young girl."

"Yes. Well it's almost 9:00 they should be here any second now."

8:55 Angel and Buffy's hotel room.

Buffy rolled over in bed and cracked open a bleary eye to peer at the alarm clock. She saw it read 8:55. She closed her eyes again and snuggled closer to Angel until she realized what the clock just read. Her eyes shot open and she looked at the clock again then shook Angel awake.

"What!" Angel asked, upset that he was woken up.

"Angel, we over slept. We have four minutes to get to the FBI headquarters."

"Damn!" Angel shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom to start the shower while Buffy quickly called the rooms where the others were staying, then jumps in the shower with Angel.

9:32 FBI headquarters

"Where are they? They were supposed to be here over a half hour ago."

"I don't know agent Booth, but WILL YOU PLEASE STOP PACING!"

"Sorry I'm just…restless and annoyed. These are the CIA's top agents and they can't even get here on time!" Booth, too busy ranting, doesn't notice the door open behind him and Buffy walk in.

"Sorry, we overslept. That's what happens when you jump on a flight to D.C. from Australia. Serious jet lag."

Booth turns around and sees the beautiful young girl and wonders how someone so small can possibly be a CIA agent. Buffy turns around and looks at Booth and her mouth drops open. '_Oh my god, he looks just like Angel. I wonder if he's Irish too. Ok Buffy your mouth is hanging open like a fish. STOP IT! Ok close mouth now.' _

" Yes, well you're here now." Chef Kenny says. "Where is your team, Agent Summers? I was told they were coming with you."

"Yes they're right outside. There are a few things I need to discuss before we agree to work with you."

Booth was about to interrupt but was cut off by Buffy.

"In our line of work, in our area of expertise, things aren't always by the book. My team and I are…unorthodox. First off we're not the most professionally behaved bunch but we're good at what we do." Then she turns to Booth. "Secondly, when working with us, you do as we say and ask questions later. We work all hours because we're always on call. Any problems so far."

He shook his head no.

"Good then were fine. Oh and last thing, a couple of the guys have sunlight issues…" she said as she walked behind the chief's desk to close the blinds on the window. "So we work best in sunlight free environments."

"Well we can't have them freckle, can we?" Booth said sarcastically. "I didn't know you CIA agents were so damn fragile." He snapped.

"Oh I promise you Agent Booth, you'll break long before we do." Buffy said in a low growl.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Booth demanded.

"Means nothing. Just don't judge a book by its cover. I could toss you around from here to Florida and back without even breaking a sweat. Don't test me. Me and my team didn't get to the top being fragile. I've been doing this type of work for quite some time."

"Your only 24! You couldn't have been in the field that long."

"I didn't say I was. I said I did this type of work for a long time. I didn't always work for the CIA." Buffy said cryptically. "Please keep the sunlight out. I'll call in my guys. Oh Booth, you wouldn't happen to have any relatives from Ireland, would you?"

"No, why?"

"You just look a lot like someone I know." A smirk lit up Buffy's face as she thought of what the reaction might be when he and Angel met.

She opened the door and signaled the others in and she introduced them as they walked in.

"Chief Kenny, Agent Booth, this is Agent Willow Rosenberg, Agent Alexander Harris, Agent Spike Bloody, and Agent Angel O'Connell. They all said their hellos then turned to look at Agent Booth and…

HA HA HA, ok I left you on a cliffhanger but I swear I'll update soon. The next chapter is already written ok.

Thanks for the reviews.

Lilmisshardygirl: Thank for the info I'll fix it.

Liit06: thanks

C-wolf: Bones is David Boreanaz's new show. He plays an FBI agent and he works with forensic anthropologist and they solve murder cases. It's pretty cool.


	3. Chapter 3

Double Agents 

Chapter 3?

Btvs/Ats/Bones crossover

Disclaimer: I own nada! Btvs and Ats belong to the angst loving Joss Whedon. Bones belongs to the people at Fox.

Pairings: B/A! I only write B/A! It's Spike friendly though. No character bashing. But I do play with them a little. evil grin 

Summary: The Scoobies team up with the Bones team to stop a demon.

Timeline: Post "Chosen" and "Not Fade Away"

Rating: Nothing too bad. Like Pg-13 maybe…

Feedback: Yes! R&R. If you like it tell me! If you hate it tell me! Flames keep me warm at night! I'm a very opinionated BA shipper, flames are good for me!

Distribution: Oooooooo if you want it take it. Just tell me where it's going.

Dedication: To my muse, and my bff Teresa. Couldn't have done this with out your help!

"Chief Kenny, Agent Booth, this is Agent Willow Rosenberg, Agent Alexander Harris, Agent Spike Bloody, and Agent Angel O'Connell. They all said their hellos then turned to look at Agent Booth and…

Willow is the first to see Booth and gasps and look at Buffy and stutters out a "That's Booth?"

Buffy could only nod not being able to contain her laughter at the look on everyone's faces.

Then Spike shrieked "Oh no! They're multiplying!"

Xander groaned an "Oh great, one Dead Boy was bad enough, two is going to drive me insane!"

Angel and Booth just stared at each other in complete shock, mouths hanging wide open. It was like a mirror image, only with different clothes.

Buffy manage to get her giggles under control long enough to say: "Angel this is Agent Booth, Agent Booth this is Agent O'Connell."

"This is who you said I reminded you of, isn't it?"

Xander comes to stand next to stand next to the two. "Well Dead Boy, what's it like seeing yourself after all these years?"

"What are you talking about Harris? He doesn't look that much like me." Seeing the look he got from everyone he amended "Well ok he does look like me but an older version of me."

"Hey I do not look older than you. If anything I look younger than you!"

"Oh, yeah right! No you don't-"

This time Chief Kenny interrupts. "It could twins, separated at birth. This is quite remarkable."

"No it's safe to say it's not that." Xander said with a smirk trying to keep his own laughter in check while Buffy, Willow, and Spike were laughing their heads off .

"No" Angel said "It's not possible. It's just a coincidence besides I'm Irish. Born and raised in Galway and all my family is dead. My son and I are all that's left."

"Oh I'm very sorry for your loss. I didn't know." He said.

"It's ok. It was along time ago."

"That's an understatement!" Spike and Xander said simultaneously between their snickers.

Buffy shot them a glare then looked back at Angel and Booth who were still staring at each other and decided it was time to get back to the business at hand.

"Ok so Chief, what's up with this case, give me the details."

The chief and Booth began to go over the case with the other agents.

7:00 pm A park 20 miles away from FBI headquarters.

It slithers its way to the surface and spit out the demon carcass from his meal and quickly covered it with rubble. It preferred to feast on humans but get more strength from eating other demons and it would need that to carry but her plans. Her clan would rise again. She would make sure of it.

Ok kinda short but oh well. Tell me what you think. I didn't like the way this turned out but too late now.

Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. And happy Thanksgiving! I won't be posting again for another couple of weeks probably cuz I'm gonna be really busy. I love to cook and my family used that to their full advantage. And I'm only 15! Isn't the mother supposed to cook!

Tell me what you thought of the chapter. Flames are ok if you hated it.


	4. Chapter 4

Double Agents 

Chapter 4?

Btvs/Ats/Bones crossover

Disclaimer: I own nada! Btvs and Ats belong to the angst loving Joss Whedon. Bones belongs to the people at Fox.

Pairings: B/A! I only write B/A! It's Spike friendly though. No character bashing. But I do play with them a little. evil grin 

Summary: The Scoobies team up with the Bones team to stop a demon.

Timeline: Post "Chosen" and "Not Fade Away"

Rating: Nothing too bad. Like Pg-13 maybe…

Feedback: Yes! R&R. If you like it tell me! If you hate it tell me! Flames keep me warm at night! I'm a very opinionated BA shipper, flames are good for me!

Distribution: Oooooooo if you want it take it. Just tell me where it's going.

Dedication: To my muse, and my bff Teresa. Couldn't have done this with out your help! And to Out-of-Reality cuz reading her story gave me a happy and inspired me to finish this chapter.

"So the body was dried out? Like mummified, but not?" Buffy asked as they went over what had been found.

"Well I don't have all the answers." Booth said. "But I can take you down to the lab where Bones, no doubt, has come up with something."

He couldn't help the slight smile that graced his face at the thought of seeing her. Why? He wasn't quite sure yet. _'Because she's a friend. Yeah, that has to be it.' _ He was brought out of his thoughts by Buffy's question.

"Bones?"

"Oh that's just what I call her, cuz…she works with bones…but um her name is Temperence Brennan. She's our forensic anthropologist."

"Ah, ok."

They made their way down to the lab, Xander and Spike still cracking jokes about Angel and Booth. When they arrived Booth's heart did an involuntary summersault at the sight of his favorite squint. She turned around and smiled when she saw him.

"Oh hey Booth." She said as she approached the group. " You must be the Agents they called in for this case. Great we're completely baffled. This is way beyond anything we've worked with before and what we have been able to uncover we're unable to produce a solid hypothesis derived from fact and not just speculation."

They just looked at her with blank faces. Till Xander said: "Did any understand half of what she just said? Anyone other that Willow I mean."

No one responded.

"Great. Then I'm gland I'm not the only one who feels dumb."

"She has that effect on people." Booth said gently. "Bones this is Agent Harris-"

"Just call me Xander, we don't really like do the whole formal thing. Just our first names are fine, except for Spike. I think he likes the power illusion the whole agent thing gives him."

"Hey! You bloody one-eyed wanker! I do not have power issues, at least I don't pretend the pirate look is cool!"

"Hey, Beavis, Butthead, can we get back to the intros here!" Buffy snapped. "Yeah first names are fine. I'm Buffy, this is Willow, the two bickering are Xander and Spike and the broody one is Angel."

Bones looked at Angel and Booth." Are you two related?"

"NO!"

"Just asking. You know this really is fascinating. Identical strangers. I mean the chances in genes being so similar are-"

"Ok Bones, maybe we could get back to the case at-" Booth was cut off by Angela coming over.

"Whoa! Booth-"

"No there is no relation! Just a coincidence."

"Not complaining. Just saying, twice the hotness for the price of one." Angela walked up and stood directly in front of Angel, ignoring the glare from Buffy. "Hi I'm Angela."

"Uh Hi. I'm Angel." The souled vampire replied awkwardly.

"The name fits." She said sweetly.

"Yes it does." Buffy said, pushing past her. "I'm Buffy, Angel's girlfriend. Nice to meet you." She said just as sweetly.

Angel held back a smirk as his beloved's aggressiveness. He had been accused of being jealous on more that one occasion, but it was nothing compared to her.

"Oh… um nice to meet you too." Both women's demeanor had gone from sickeningly sweet to very cold very fast. Bones stepped in to help her friend before this young women rearranged her face.

"Um these are my colleagues you and Angela have already been introduced so come on Angela…" She pulled her friend away as the other squints stepped forward. "this is Zack and the one in the looking at the bugs is Jack."

They exchanged hellos.

Then Zack said "You sure you're not twins. I mean we could check…"

"No!" Angel exclaimed. "I mean no thanks. No DNA tests for me thanks. We're not twins." _'Can't be, since I'm not human. Wonder what they'd think of my DNA. Probably scare the hell out of them.'_

Zack just shrugged his shoulders and walked back to where Jack was.

"Well anyway," Bones spoke up. "I'm guessing you're here about the remains ad not if Angel and Booth are twins."

"We're not!" They booth snapped simultaneously. The others just gave them an odd look.

"Well what have you found out the remains. Age, gender, cause of death, anything?" Booth asked.

"We don't even know what species. We ran our tests. Defiantly not human."

The Scooby gang exchanged a look. Spike and Angel stepped forward to get a closer look at the bones spread out on the table.

"No odd puncture wound, no broken bones. We didn't even have to clean it that much. It was as if the flesh had been sucked right off the bones."

At that Spike and Angel's heads snapped up. They exchanged a look. _'It can't be, can it?'_

Bones noticed the look and asked "Do you guys know something?"

"Nothing concrete but I have a theory." Angel replied.

"Care to share?"

"Not just yet."

" I'm guessing we're thinkin' the same thing here." Spike said to Angel.

"For once, yes."

"What do you mean for once? We always share the same line of thought when it comes to Buffy in a bikini-"

"Yes, but while those thought are perfectly health for _me_, those same thoughts will get _you_ killed! And that wasn't the point. We need to see the crime scene."

"Well ok we can go there now-" Booth said.

"No!" Angel and Spike exclaimed.

"Why not- oh right sunlight issues. What's up with that anyway? Afraid to freckle?"

"No it's not that. It just happens to be a health hazard for …some of us." Angel told him, careful not to give too much information. "We'll go at sundown."

"Wait, at night!" Angela exclaimed. "Some of us have lives you know."

"Kinda the point." Xander muttered. Buffy smacks him. "Ok, OW!"

"Then shut up!"

"Ok" Booth says. "We'll go at sundown. Why? Do you think something was missed?"

"Oh yeah." The brooding vamp replies. "And this case is gonna get a lot bigger."

"Uh-oh. That's never of the good." Buffy said wearily.

"Oh yeah." Xander agrees. Then he says "Why do I smell another apocalypse?" Too late he realized his mistake when he saw the other Scoobies wince and the other people look at him strangely. He knows he can't get out of this when he hears Bones ask:

"Wait, apocalypse?…"

Ok that was it. That was really poorly written. I'm just not really into this story at the moment but I said I would update and I did. Sorry this chapter is crappy. It'll be better next time. Promise. Sorry for the wait but I had Thanksgiving and now school stuff to deal with. Review, Review, Review. Please!


	5. Chapter 5

Double Agents 

Chapter 5?

Btvs/Ats/Bones crossover

Disclaimer: I own nada! Btvs and Ats belong to the angst loving Joss Whedon. Bones belongs to the people at Fox.

Pairings: B/A! I only write B/A! It's Spike friendly though. No character bashing. But I do play with them a little. evil grin 

Summary: The Scoobies team up with the Bones team to stop a demon.

Timeline: Post "Chosen" and "Not Fade Away"

Rating: Nothing too bad. Like Pg-13 maybe…

Feedback: Yes! R&R. If you like it tell me! If you hate it tell me! Flames keep me warm at night! I'm a very opinionated BA shipper, flames are good for me!

Distribution: Oooooooo if you want it take it. Just tell me where it's going.

Dedication: To my muse, and my bff Teresa. Couldn't have done this with out your help!

"Oh yeah." Xander agrees. Then he says "Why do I smell another apocalypse?" Too late he realized his mistake when he saw the other Scoobies wince and the other people look at him strangely. He knows he can't get out of this when he hears Bones ask:

"Wait, apocalypse?…"

"Um.. what I meant was… um. Buff jump in any time."

"No Xand, afraid you're on your own here. Angel…?"

"Nope."

"Stop!" Bones interrupts. "What did you mean by apocalypse?"

"Um…"

"Ok guys." Buffy said. "They're going to be working with us, we might as well tell them now, you know it's going to come up later."

"You sure?" Angel asked.

"You know I'm right. We've never been good at hiding who we are and we've never had to work with people who didn't know. It'll be easier this way and knowing what's out there might save their lives one day."

"Ok, your right. It'll be better this way."

"What are you guys talking about!" Bones demanded.

"Ok you guys might wanna have a seat."

"No thanks. We're fine."

"Ok you are going to think we're total nut cases but just hear me out ok. The reason we were called one this case is because it is suspected that it deals with demons and the supernatural and that's what we specialize in. Vampires, demons, zombies, it's all real." Buffy explained.

The Bones team just stared at her.

"Ok feel free comment now."

"So you expect me to believe that?"

"We can prove it." She looked at Angel and Spike. Finally Spike said:

"I'll do it." And he reverted to his vamp face.

"OH MY GOD!" Angela screamed.

"Sorry." He said. "Didn't wanna scare ya, but we had to show you. I'm a vampire." He looked at Bones. "Don't even think about cutting me open. Been there, done that. You try it and I'll have to hurt you."

"Um…how do I know you won't hurt me anyway!" Bones exclaimed.

"Cuz I'm not evil."

"This is… this isn't possible." Booth sputtered

"Denial will do you no good mate."

"So, you all are vampires or something?" Zack asked.

"No." Buffy said. "Not all of us. Just… a couple of us. I'm a vampire slayer. They're just not on my slay list.

We're demon hunters."

"So…Ok you're demon hunters and Chief Kenny called you in because he thinks this case deals with…demons. Why wouldn't he just tell us that?" Booth wondered.

"Because it's all very hush hush you know. The fewer people who know what's out there, the safer it is for those who do."

" So that's why you said no sunlight."

"Exactly."

"So why are you guys awake. Shouldn't you be in your coffin or something?" Zack asked.

"No!" Angel snapped. "God, I hate that stereotype. Vampires don't sleep in coffins! We sleep in regular beds just like anyone else!"

"So you're a vampire too. Jeez all the cute guys are either gay or vampires." Angela said, disappointment clear on her face.

"Yeah well it wouldn't have mattered to you anyway on a count of the he's my boyfriend factor." Buffy snapped at her.

"Ok, let's calm down. Angela stop hitting on Angel." Bones said.

"Ok we can't do any serious work until sundown and my nerves are fried. I'm going to go get a latte. Any one want anything?" Buffy asked.

She wrote downs what people wanted then told Xander:

"Come on doughnut guy. Let's go."

And Xander followed her out.

Sundown

"Ok this is the spot." Booth said pointing to the place where the body was discovered.

Angel bent down and sniffed. Then he gets up and starts walking off in another direction. Buffy and the others quickly follow him as he tracked the scent. He stopped in front of another large pile of rubble and bent down and started moving the rubble out of the way. Buffy and Spike bent down and helped him. Soon they uncovered another demon corps. Angel looked up at Bones.

"My theory was right. This is the work of a Belkin demon. That's the only explanation there is. They're supposed to be extinct though." He looked to Spike for confirmation. Spike nodded.

"So why do you think that it's behind this?"

"Because it's the only demon that feeds by sucking the flesh off the bones of its victim. The only thing is they usually feeds on humans. The only reason it would feed on other demons is if it was trying to gain power."

"Uh oh. This can't be good. I think Xander might have been right about that apocalypse." Spike said. "Belkins are strong naturally but if this gal has been feeding on demons then she…"

"Seriously juiced." Buffy finished.

"Oh boy. I thought we just did this. Didn't we just stop an apocalypse?" Willow asked.

"Yeah but when have the forces of darkness ever given us a break?" Xander asks.

"They never bloody do." Spike answers. "So research time?" They nodded. Spike looked at Booth and Bones who were too busy staring at each other to pay attention to what was going on. "Hey, you part of the team now you know. You'll have to help with the research. Angel has quite the collection of musty old books."

"Um research? Shouldn't we just take this back to the lab and let my team see what the can find?" Bones asks.

"Well yeah but we have to find out more about the demon that killed it. Like how to kill it before it kill us." Xander said.

"Kills us? Wait this thing is going to kill us?"

"Only if we don't kill it first." Angel says.

"Yeah and I don't fancy getting my flesh sucked off, how about you?" Spike put in.

"Ok so research." Booth agrees.

They head back to the lab and Bones and her team get started analyzing the remains and Booth and the scoobies get started on the research. A couple of hours pass, and Xander says, "Can someone order a pizza. I'm sensing an all nighter here and I work best when I'm full."

"Are you ever full?" Buffy asks sarcastically.

"Hey! She who doesn't eat a lot cast the first stone!"

"I'm a slayer. I'm supposed to have a big appetite. Besides Angel worries if I don't eat."

"Can we just order the pizza already! We all eat a lot." Willow says.

They order Pizzas and continue their research for four more hours till Willow says: "Ooh I found it! A Belkin demon. Your were right. It's extinct but it says really powerful ones can regenerate themselves every 500 years. Oh there's a picture." She turns the book so the others can see."

"Wow. So it does exist. I was pretty much in denial up until now." Booth admitted.

"Don't feel bad, that's most people's reaction. Hell, that was my reaction till I had to stake my first vamp." Buffy told him.

"Yeah she missed the heart." Angel said chuckling a bit.

"Well I was a newbie. I never missed again though, o stalker of mine."

"You were there when she killed her first vampire?" Booth asked.

"Yeah but she didn't know I was there. I followed her around for the better part of a year in L.A. it was love at first site. Then she moved to Sunnydale, now know as the large crater in the middle of southern California, and I followed her their too. that's where we met."

"He followed me down an ally and I knocked him on his ass. It was love at second site for me. After the ally thing I just thought he was annoying. The second time he was annoying too but in a cute way." Buffy added.

"Yep. Wait, Huh? You thought I was annoying?"

"You were annoying. All cryptic mysterious. of course it was also a turn on but an annoying turn on."

"If you thought he was annoying then why didn't you ever go out with me? I always though it was because of him." Xander says.

"It wasn't because of him. Well not completely anyway. I just never thought of you that way. Besides who could resist Mr. Tall, dark, and broody?"

"Thanks Buff. I feel so much better." Xander said sarcastically.

"Wait, how long have you guys know each other?"

"Since High school." Buffy replied.

"Wow. So that's why you chose them for your team."

"Yep. Who else is there? Theses guys are the best. So enough about me. What's your story?"

Hours of talking and story exchanging later…

"Ok guy I'm tired. Lets do a quick patrol and call it a night." Buffy said.

The scoobies agree and say their goodbyes and head out.

"Hey Bones. Staying here all night again?" Booth asks.

"Yeah. We still haven't gotten much off of the remains and having my flesh sucked off isn't exactly on the top of my to do list."

"Yeah. It's not necessary though. We know what it is now. All that's left to do is find it and kill it."

"What if they can't? What if this thing beats them? Anything that can strip flesh off bone like this has to be extremely powerful."

Booth sits down next to her.

"They've been in this line of work for a while now. Buffy says she has been doing this since she was 15. I say if a teenaged girl can do it, she should have no problem now."

"You're probably right."

"Come on let's get out of here. I'll buy you a drink."

"Ok. I'll grab my coat."

"Here, I'll get it…"

"I-"

Their hand touch and their breath catches from the contact. They stare into each other's eyes for a moment before their lips meet in a tender kiss.

Ok that's all. Sorry I took so long to update but I've been busy. I'll update sooner this time. Tell me what you think. Review, Review, Review! More Booth and Bones goodness coming up in the next chapter. And a confrontation with Tessa.


	6. Cute Booth and Bones stuff!

Double Agents 

Chapter 6?

Btvs/Ats/Bones crossover

Disclaimer: I own nada! Btvs and Ats belong to the angst loving Joss Whedon. Bones belongs to the people at Fox.

Pairings: B/A! It's Spike friendly though. No character bashing. But I do play with them a little. evil grin 

Summary: The Scoobies team up with the Bones team to stop a demon.

Timeline: Post "Chosen" and "Not Fade Away"

Rating: Nothing too bad. Like Pg-13 maybe…

Feedback: Yes! R&R. If you like it tell me! If you hate it tell me! Flames keep me warm at night! I'm a very opinionated BA shipper, flames are good for me!

Distribution: Oooooooo if you want it take it. Just tell me where it's going.

Dedication: To my muse, and my bff Teresa. Couldn't have done this with out your help!

Thanks to every one who reviewed. I luv ya!

Previously on Double Agents…

"Come on let's get out of here. I'll buy you a drink."

"Ok. I'll grab my coat."

"Here, I'll get it…"

"I-"

Their hand touch and their breath catches from the contact. They stare into each other's eyes for a moment before their lips meet in a tender kiss.

The kiss broke odd leaving them both breathless. Booth regained his composure and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…um."

"No, no. I- I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"No. It was…no I'm not sorry."

"You're not?"

"No. I…I've been wanting to do that for too long to be sorry for it." He admitted.

"Really? Cuz I mean…I…I've been wanting to do that too."

"Really? I had no idea."

There is awkward silence for a moment.

"So…what now?" Booth asks cautiously.

"Um…I really don't know. Jeez I never thought I'd say that."

"Yeah…so um listen, I…that kiss did mean something right?"

"I did to me. I mean…did it mean something to you?"

"Yeah it did. So that's good, right? We both felt something there. So what does that mean? Does that mean we can…"

"I'm not gonna sleep with you." She said, cutting him off.

"I wasn't gonna say that! My brain is capable of going elsewhere you know. I was going to ask if this was something you wanted to pursue. Is it something you want to pursue?"

"Do you?"

"No, see I asked you first! You can't do that."

"Well now I'm asking you."

"But I'm not gonna answer till you do."

"Ok, yeah this is something I want to pursue."

"Seriously?"

"Well…yeah. Do you?"

"Well…yeah. I do."

"Ok that's good then. There's a mutual desire for a relationship. That's good."

"Not good."

"Not good?"

"I-I'm still with Tessa. Um…"

"Oh right. You…you have a girlfriend…and…and breaking up with her would break her heart and so this can't work."

"No! I wasn't gonna say that either! It's not that I have a problem breaking up with her, it just now I have to figure out how to do it while inflicting minimum damage to her ego."

"Oh ok. I'll stop doing that thing where I assume what you're going to say."

"Yeah that would be good."

"Ok."

"You know what, how about I just get Angel to do it for me? He's old and has probably had like a thousand girlfriends before Buffy. He's probably good at this."

"No he's not. He was a womanizer before Buffy."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell. I was watching him when he was talking to Angela when Buffy went to get coffee. He has this way of looking like he cares when he really doesn't. typical way of the womanizer."

"You can tell all that just from looking at him?"

"Yes. I think it might just be because he's dead."

"Probably."

"But besides the womanizer thing, you have to break up with Tessa yourself. You can't have someone else do it for you. That's so wrong."

"Ok you're right."

"I know."

He just grins at her. _Oh man, I'm falling hard for this woman. Who'd of thought?_

"Ok so, I see her later on probably and I'll break it off with her. After I do that though, do you wanna go to dinner or something tomorrow?"

"I'd love to."

"Great. So how 'bout that drink?"

"Sure. I'm still not sleeping with you yet."

"Ah. See. This time you said _yet_! We're making progress."

Booth's place.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something?" Tessa asks from her place on Booth's sofa.

"Um…yeah. I…I think you're a really great woman and…and this relationship has been…nice but I …I think we should see other people." Booth says.

"What? You're breaking up with me! Were did this come from Booth? I thought things were going great."

"They were but…we're just not right for each other. You'll find someone else. You're a beautiful woman Tessa, you're just not right for me." He say softly. He hated to do this to her but it had to be done.

"There's someone else, isn't there!"

"It's not that…"

"Oh please! Of course it is. You know what, just cut the shit Booth! Go to hell asshole!" And she stormed out.

Booth sighed and put his head in his hands. _Oh that went well. At least now I can date Temperance._

Ok that's it for now. Review! Please! That chapter was more Bones focused but the scoobies will be back in the next chapter. Review! Review! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Double Agents 

Chapter 7?

Btvs/Ats/Bones crossover

Disclaimer: I own nada! Btvs and Ats belong to the angst loving Joss Whedon. Bones belongs to the people at Fox.

Pairings: B/A! It's Spike friendly though. No character bashing. But I do play with them a little. evil grin 

Summary: The Scoobies team up with the Bones team to stop a demon.

Timeline: Post "Chosen" and "Not Fade Away"

Rating: Nothing too bad. Like Pg-13 maybe…

Feedback: Yes! R&R. If you like it tell me! If you hate it tell me! Flames keep me warm at night! I'm a very opinionated BA shipper, flames are good for me!

Distribution: Oooooooo if you want it take it. Just tell me where it's going.

Dedication: To my muse, and my bff Teresa. Couldn't have done this with out your help!

Thanks to every one who reviewed. I luv ya!

"Hey guys." Buffy says as she walks into the lab. The teams had gotten closer over the past week of working together. She even got along with Angela now.

"Where's Angel?" Zack asks.

"He slept in. Normally I'd wake him up and yell at him for staying out late but this time it was Spike's fault. Poor Angel had to go chase him down and stop him from killing Xander then took him out to get drunk so he'd forget he was mad. It's kinda funny when you think about it."

Xander walked up behind her. "How is me nearly being killed by Spike funny!"

"Because you deserved it! No one told you to keep taunting him."

Bones walked in with a big smile on her face. "Good morning." She said way too cheerfully.

"Whoa, Tempi. What's gotten into you? You're…all cheerful and stuff." Angela says.

"What…oh nothing." The smile still in place.

"Ok spill. What's up? You met someone? Who is it? You have a boy toy now, don't you?"

"Ok, one, I'm not telling you, and two, 'boy toy'? I don't like that phrase. It's so…degrading."

"It's men." She replied simply.

"Oh come on Temp. Tell us. what's with the ray of sunshine thing?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing! I'm in a good mood. That's all." She walked off towards her office. The truth was, she didn't want to tell them about her and Booth yet. What if he changed his mind? She didn't even know if he broke up with Tessa yet. She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her arm. She turned and was met with a passionate kiss from Booth. With out breaking the kiss, they moved the rest of the way into her office and shut the door. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, they were both breathless.

"Well…good morning." Booth says once he regains his composure.

"Good morning. I wouldn't mind starting my day off like this more often."

"Neither would I." He said, unable to wipe the silly grin off his face.

"So I take it you broke it off with Tessa."

"Yes I did."

"You, not Angel, right?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"So…do you have plans later? I was thinking we could go to dinner."

"No I don't have plans and yes I'd love to go to dinner with you."

Booth smiled. "Well ok…I'm gonna go…work and stuff now. Um…any progress with the demon case? I'm getting nervous with the whole flesh sucking thing."

"Unfortunately no. I haven't spoken to Willow yet though so there might be something new. I have a few new tests to run on the remains also. That might bring some new information to light."

"Sounds great. I'm gonna go track down Buffy to see if she found anything on patrol. Have lunch with me?"

"Sure." She smiled as he walked away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, Buffy. Where's Angel?" Booth asks, walking over to her.

"Right here." Angel answers as he enters the lab and walks over to his beloved and the other agent. "Thank for letting me sleep, beloved. That's the last time I save Xander from Spike though."

"It was his own fault anyway. So what's up Booth?"

"Have you found anything new on the case?"

"Nope and unfortunately the demon world is also quiet."

"Why is that bad?"

"When it's this quiet it usually means there extra evil stirring up." Angel explained for her.

"Oh…great." Booth said sarcastically. "There went my exceptionally good mood. Now it's only a moderately good mood."

"What is going on today? Temp is in a good mood, you're in a good mood…wait…are you two like a thing now? I was sensing something but I never figured either of you would make a move. You did, didn't you? Aww that's so sweet. You two would be so cute together."

"Ok we're not exactly together. It's just…we're just gonna see where this goes."

"So are you thinking summer wedding or does she like fall better?"

"What! No we're not…what!"

"Well when Angel and I first started dating we just wanted to see where it went. He didn't think it would last."

"I never said that." Angel cut in.

"Well you thought it. Anyway here we are seven years later. The only reason we're not married is because he's dead and therefore doesn't exist. It sucks."

"Well I have no idea where this is gonna go. I don't even know where I want this to go. Anyway let me know when you find something new on the case." He said as he walked away.

"Buffy, don't meddle."

"Fine."

"Promise me you won't meddle in their relationship. You know how you hate it when people do it to us."

"I know, I promise."

"Good." He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tessa walked towards the lab where the scoobies and the Bones team were working. To say she was upset would be an understatement. After she had left Booth's place she had gone home and cried, wondering what she had done to make him not want her. Had not going on that vacation with him been her fatal mistake? She just wasn't ready for the kind of commitment Angela said would follow. He should understand that. Maybe that wasn't it, maybe…well she would find out what it was. Tessa was determined to get him back and when she set her mind to something there was very little that could stand in her way. As she rounded to corner she came face to face with, what she thought, was Booth engaged in a passionate kiss with some little blond girl. Enraged, she stormed over to the couple that were blissfully unaware of her presence, and smacked "Booth" hard on the shoulder.

Angel pulled Buffy tighter against him and deepened the kiss. Suddenly he felt someone hit him. He turned around to face the person who so rudely interrupted them and was faced with an enraged blond who promptly slapped him across the face. He was in shock for a moment and by the time it had passed Buffy was already in the woman's face.

"What the hell was that for! Who are you! I don't know who the hell you think you are that you can just go around slapping people but you ever do that to my boyfriend again you'll have me to deal with!"

"Who am I! Who are you, slut!"

"Excuse me!"

"What? I don't know who the hell you are but don't go calling my girlfriend a slut, EVER!" Angel interrupted angrily.

"What are you playing at! Are you pretending not to know me in front of your new whore! You're a pig, Booth!" Tessa spat.

"Whoa there. I'm not Booth. If you're looking for him he's in his office. I'm Angel. I'm part of the team here to help on their new case."

"What? That doesn't make sense-"

"Tessa? What are you doing here?" Booth asked walking towards them.

"Booth?" Tessa looked back and forth between him and Angel. "What's going on here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Booth told his ex. "What are you doing here?"

"Slapping my boyfriend!" Buffy cut in angrily.

"Why did you slap him!" Booth demanded.

"I thought he was you. You never told me you had a twin!"

"I don't! We're in no way related. We just happen to look alike."

"Oh."

"Why were you here in the first place?"

"I um I wanted to talk to you about…last night."

"Tessa…there's nothing to talk about. I'm very busy. You should go."

"Right. Ok." And she walked off sad but still determined.

Booth turned back to Buffy and Angel. "Sorry about that. She didn't handle our break up too well."

"Figured that." Angel said dryly. Suddenly they heard a shout from Spike down in the lab.

"Oy! Slayer! We found out how to kill this thing! This is gonna be messy!"

The three exchanged a look before hurrying down into the lab.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok. Sorry it took so long. I'm suffering from writers block. I'll try to update sooner this time. Reviews motivate me! So Review! Review! Review!


	8. Really short chapter! Sorry

Double Agents 

Chapter 8?

Btvs/Ats/Bones crossover

Disclaimer: I own nada! Btvs and Ats belong to the angst loving Joss Whedon. Bones belongs to the people at Fox.

Pairings: B/A! It's Spike friendly though. No character bashing. But I do play with them a little. evil grin 

Summary: The Scoobies team up with the Bones team to stop a demon.

Timeline: Post "Chosen" and "Not Fade Away"

Rating: Nothing too bad. Like Pg-13 maybe…

Feedback: Yes! R&R. If you like it tell me! If you hate it tell me! Flames keep me warm at night! I'm a very opinionated BA shipper, flames are good for me!

Dedication: To my muse, and my bff Teresa. Couldn't have done this with out your help!

Thanks to every one who reviewed. I luv ya!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ok so I aim for the heart. The heart is where again?" Buffy asked with a disgusted look on her face. They were in the SUV driving to where the demon was located.

"Um, slayer, can we not talk about that anymore? Please?" Spike pleaded. "The heart is not in his chest. That's all you need to worry about. Just do the routine hack and slash and we're good to go…as long as you get the-"

"Shut up!" Booth snapped. "I don't even want to think about where this thing's heart is!" He shouted from the driver's seat.

"Yes let's just get there and kill it." Xander said.

"Well I guess it won't be too different from how I killed Caleb. I aim for the same place." Buffy said.

"Oh I remember that." Angel said. "Well I didn't actually see it since I was unconscious but I saw the after picture."

"Totally gross." Buffy added.

Willow groaned. "How long till we get there?"

"'Bout ten minutes."

"Good."

0o0o0o0o

"Well that had to have been one of the grossest things I have ever had the displeasure of killing." Buffy said as they walked back into the lab.

"Not the highlight of my week." Angel said as he took off his slime-covered duster.

"I can't believe you guys do this all the time. I'm pretty sure I would have been killed already. That was…intense." Booth said.

"I found it fascinating." Bones said. Every one just stared at her. "Well then again I wasn't actually doing any fighting. But I would have…"

"No way. I don't even let you carry a gun. Much less an ax! You swing it the wrong way and I lose a limb."

"I wouldn't have swung it the wrong way! If you just would have let me…"

"No."

"Another reason I won't sleep with you! If I can't handle on type of gun I guess I can't handle the other kind either!"

"Temp, honey, I didn't say you can't handle a gun I just don't want you to…the metal kind I mean."

"You're such a man sometimes!"

"Yes. Actually I'm pretty sure I'm a man all the time."

"I'd shut up if I were you, Booth." Angel warned. "I've seen that look on Buffy's face before. Trust me. If you keep going you won't be a man for much longer."

"Shutting up."

"Good job."

"Oh don't worry Tempi he'll get over it. Angel was the same way. If they were related I'd say it was genetic. It's creepy how alike they are." Buffy said.

"Maybe it's because they are related." A new voice said.

Everyone turned around and looked at Zack .

"What do you mean?" Buffy finally asked.

"Well I um…did some tests on Angel. On his blood I mean…he's like Booth's great great great, well you get the point, great uncle or something."

"Not possible." Angel said firmly. "All of my family is dead. My sister was never old enough to have kinds."

"Well as it turns out Booth does have Irish roots. I did some researching. Anyway way I don't know how. Did either of your parents ever have any other children?"

"No! No…well maybe…my father did have an affair once. Could that have…?"

"Yep. I think that's it. Well looks like you do have a family. Congratulations!"

Angel just stood there in complete shock.

0o0o0o0o

Ok I know this is really short but I wanted to stop there. I didn't do the fight with the demon cuz I'm no good at writing fight sceans and that wasn't the point of this chapter anyway. I'll update sooner this time. The next chapter will be up next Friday (I hope). Luv ya! Review please!


	9. The end!

Double Agents 

Chapter 9?

Btvs/Ats/Bones crossover

Disclaimer: I own nada! Btvs and Ats belong to the angst loving Joss Whedon. Bones belongs to the people at Fox.

Pairings: B/A! It's Spike friendly though. No character bashing. But I do play with them a little. evil grin 

Summary: The Scoobies team up with the Bones team to stop a demon.

Timeline: Post "Chosen" and "Not Fade Away"

Rating: Nothing too bad. Like Pg-13 maybe…

Feedback: Yes! R&R. If you like it tell me! If you hate it tell me! Flames keep me warm at night! I'm a very opinionated BA shipper, flames are good for me!

Dedication: To my muse, and my bff Teresa. Couldn't have done this with out your help!

Thanks to every one who reviewed. I luv ya!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Last time…

0o

"Oh don't worry Tempi he'll get over it. Angel was the same way. If they were related I'd say it was genetic. It's creepy how alike they are." Buffy said.

"Maybe it's because they are related." A new voice said.

"Not possible." Angel said firmly. "All of my family is dead. My sister was never old enough to have kinds."

"Well as it turns out Booth does have Irish roots. I did some researching. Anyway way I don't know how. Did either of your parents ever have any other children?"

"No! No…well maybe…my father did have an affair once. Could that have…?"

"Yep. I think that's it. Well looks like you do have a family. Congratulations!"

Angel just stood there in complete shock.

0o0o0o0o

"What?"

"What?"

Booth and Angel looked even more alike now. They were both wearing the same expression, utter shock.

"Angel?" Buffy walked towards him slowly. "You ok, honey? This has got to be a lot to take in but just don't bottle stuff ok? Just let it out. Alright?" Buffy was starting to get worried. He wasn't even pretending to breathe anymore.

"Ok. I won't bottle…I mean…I don't Bottle! I just…I brood. Ok? So I'm gonna brood for awhile till I figure out how I'm suppose to react to this."

"Well you kinda just did." Willow pointed out.

"Can you please just let me brood! It's enough that Angelus is whining about how he missed one and how his rep is ruined! I just … I need time ok? For…hundreds of years I had no family, then I got my son and he's the only family I've had…till now. It's a lot to deal with."

"Yeah. It is." Booth said quietly. He glanced at Angel. "I have a son too. His name's Parker. He's four. What about your son? I didn't even know vampires could have kids, being dead and all, but I guess with a vampire and a slayer anything can happen."

"Um his name's Connor, he's…well technically he's four but because of…certain events…he's twenty now, and he's…" He glanced at Buffy apologetically. "He's not Buffy's. His mother was the woman who turned me into a vampire…she's dead now. She died at his birth."

"Thankfully." Buffy said under her breath, but Angel and the others heard.

"Well…" Booth relaxed his shoulders as he and Angel settled into their getting to know you session. "I don't know whether to say I'm sorry or not."

"No sorry necessary. It happened. She was…significant to me but not what I would call important. I didn't love her. What about you? What the story with your son."

"His mother wouldn't marry me. Not much to tell."

"Why don't you guys go get coffee or something?" Buffy suggested. "You're Irish, go drink. Drink, talk, bond, talk about your kids. It'll be good." She gave them a push through the exit.

Angel looked back at her and nodded. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. We'll talk, ok honey?" He gave her a quick kiss.

"Of course. Go on! Lets not have a repeat of Australia where we don't do anything besides work! This is important. Go bond with your family."

"You know you're my family too, baby, right? You always have been." Angel took her in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I know. You too." Angel let go of her and walked back to the door. "Now go! Bond! Don't bottle! And make sure Booth doesn't drink too much. He's human, he can get drunk faster than you. And no strippers!"

"Baby, that was Australia and that incident wasn't my fault! I sat at the bar and the girl came up to me. Relax babe."

"Yeah, yeah. It happens again and you'll be an excellent opera singer, I promise you that."

"Yes ma'am! Lets go Booth. What _is_ your first name anyway?"

0o0o0o0o

"Hey. I'm back." Angel said as he walked into their hotel room.

Buffy had just come out of the shower and was sitting on the edge of the bed wrapped in a towel with another towel drying her hair.

"Hey. How'd it go?"

"Good. We talked about…a lot of stuff. We argued over which beer tasted best, we talked about our kids, then we talked about random stuff. It was nice."

"I'm glad."

Buffy had finished drying her hair and was sitting on the bed looking at him. Angel thought she looked absolutely adorable.

He leaned back against the wall and crossed his legs at the ankle and a small smirk played on his face.

"Come here." He said seductively.

Buffy rose and sauntered over too him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

They backed up until they fell back on the bed and made love for the rest of the night.

0o0o0o0o

3:00 am.

Ring Ring Ring Ring

"Hello?" A slightly groggy voice answered.

"Hey Connor. It's-"

"I know. I know your voice…and you're the only one who ever calls this late."

"Sorry about that. I was a bit busy earlier."

"Buffy take you for a ride?"

"What!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Any way what's up?"

"Well I was thinking about you earlier today."

"Really?"

"Yeah actually. I found out I have blood relatives…besides you."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. I have a great great great great great great great nephew or something. It's weird cuz he looks just like me. And he has a son…he's the age you're supposed to be."

"that's…um…cool. Where are you?"

"Oh yeah! I'm back in the states. D.C. specifically."

"Really? Gonna be there long?"

"Well our assignment is done but we'll be her till they call us and send us else where."

"Must be cool…traveling all over the world."

"Not really. I'd hate it if Buffy didn't love it so much. Seeing her smile when ever she sees someplace new for the first time…makes it all worth it."

"You're such a sap, you know that?"

"I've been told once or twice."

Connor yawned. He tried to hide it knowing his dad would hang up so he could go to sleep, which wasn't really a bad thing, but he hadn't heard from Angel in so long and he really wanted to talk to him.

Angel heard the yawn anyway.

"You're tired. I should go so you can get some sleep."

"No! I'm fine, really."

"Connor, you have classes in the morning. I don't wanna keep you up. I'll call you again as soon as I can, ok? I promise. I love you Connor. Bye.

"Bye dad."

Connor looked at the phone for a few moments after he hung up. He remembered how he told Angel he really didn't wanna make a thing out of the father son thing but he had a change of heart since then. He truly wanted a relationship with his real father and it saddened him that he couldn't have it. That moment Connor made a decision. He knew what he had to do…

0o0o0o0o0o

"So, now that your assignment here is done, where are you headed next?" Bones asked the scoobies as they sat in a restaurant talking.

"We don't know yet." Buffy answered. "I'm sure we'll get a call in a couple of days telling us."

"Yep. Never give us a moments peace." Spike said bitterly.

"Well look on the bright side," Xander said looking at Spike. "Soon Angel will have to get on a plane again!"

Angel reached across the table and smack Xander on the side of his head. "Shut your mouth! Don't remind me!"

Suddenly Booth's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, Rebecca. No I'm not there…I'm at the restaurant around the corner, you know-…yeah that's the one. You're bringing him here? Great. No, no, really it's fine. Yep, right now. Good. Bye."

"She's bringing Parker?" Bones asked.

"Yep. Angel, you wanna meet my kid?"

"Sure. I never got to see mine when he was little."

"Bummer. These years are the best."

"I can only imagine."

"Oh they're here!" Booth got up from the table to greet his ex and his son.

"Hello Rebecca."

"Hello." She spotted Angel behind him. "You never told me you had a twin."

"Um…" He decided to keep the story short. "I didn't know either till a couple of days ago." He looked down at his son. "Hey buddy!"

"Daddy!" He jumped into Booth's arms.

"Well I'll pick him up Sunday night." Rebecca told him then she left.

"Parker I want you to meet your uncle Angel. Say hi."

"Hi."

"Wow." Angel said in awe. "He looks so much like Connor did when he was a baby."

"That probably means he'll be as good looking as me when he grows up, doesn't it?" A new voice said.

"Connor?" Angel said in disbelief as his son walked over to the group.

"In the flesh." He replied. He turned to Booth. "Huh. My dad was right. You do look just like him.

"Connor what are you dong here?"

"Well…I'm not sure yet. Didn't really think this through while I was packing furiously and getting on a plane. I think I remember an invite from a certain favorite slayer of mine to join the team and I was wondering if it was still open." He turned to look at Buffy.

"Well Connor of course it's still open. I just figure you'd wanna finish college first so you would be like the rest of us bums." Buffy said

"Nah. Who needs college when you've got super powers. Besides I broke up with my girlfriend Melody so I think I need to get away for a while."

"You didn't tell me that. Hey I though you were dating Christina." Angel said

"I was gonna tell you last night but you had to go all fatherly on me and send me to bed before I got the chance and I was dating Christina…that's kind why Melody broke up with me. Not good to date two girls at a time. Know that now. She threw a lamp at my head. Again I'm thankful for the super power or I'd be in a coma."

"Connor you need to finish college. Besides, I though you said you didn't wanna do this kinda thing anymore."

"Jeez dad, can't a guy change his mind! Cuz I have. About a lot of things. You and me for one. I know I said I didn't wanna do the father son thing with you but…well now I kinda do. Ok?"

"Are you sure?" Angel asked hesitantly. He didn't know what he'd do if Connor said no.

"yeah. I'm sure. Besides Normal is way overrated."

Connor walked over to his father and gave him a hug. The first real sign of affection ever shown between the two. Angel couldn't stop the tears from falling and neither could Connor. The others around them just watched in silence as the father and son reunited. Of course the silence was broken by the shrill ringing of Buffy's phone.

"Hello…" She listened for a few moments before hanging up and looking at her friends. "Looks like you're on your first case Connor. We've got a case in Chile. Unidentified fire breathers. Looks like our time her is up. Lets say our goodbyes and get gone. Out plane leaves in an hour and a half. Connor we'll get your gear on the way."

0o0o0o

After long heartfelt goodbyes to the bones team who now felt like family, the newly added to Scooby gang took off the Chile for new missions, new adventures, and a new life for father, son, step mom, and unbeknownst to them, a new daughter.

0o0o0o0o0o

Ok! That's it! It's Done! I didn't really like the ending but I felt it was time. I was a little P.O.ed that only one person reviewed for chapter eight though. By the way thank you NextGenSuperStar for that! Well tell me what you think! Luv ya!


End file.
